


Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 3: Yvonne Strahovski vs Charlize Theron

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Yvonne and Charlize in round 2.





	Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 3: Yvonne Strahovski vs Charlize Theron

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 3: Yvonne Strahovski vs Charlize Theron**

The rivalry between Yvonne Strahovski and Charlize Theron is a long one. The two fighters have fought each other many times before and neither has a clear advantage over the other. Yvonne and Charlize share equal amount of wins over each other and this fight could go either way. Their fights usually end up in brutal fashion and only one arena would fit this epic battle.

 

The mood for this fight had been set in the interviews that were being held in the period between the first and second round. Charlize has said that she would make Yvonne pay for what she did to her friend Blake Lively. She is going to destroy Yvonne Strahovski, atleast that is what she said during the interviews. She would show everyone what a worthless piece of shit the blonde Australian truly is.

 

Yvonne responded in kind and said she would humiliate Charlize in similar fashion as her friend Blake, who had it coming from the beginning of their fight. Yvonne commented that Charlize has had her best days and that it’s time for her to retire. Well Yvonne actually said she was going to make sure that Charlize would retire.

 

The fans of course went crazy on social media and various catfighting forums. Yvonne’s fans constantly posted that Charlize would retire after this fight, because she wouldn’t even be able to walk anymore after this. The fans of the South African beauty however were confident that Charlize would show Yvonne that her glory days are still there. Charlize would shut the Australian up once and for all.

 

Yvonne and Charlize are called together to enter the arena and they walk side by side to their fighting stage. The two rivals stare at each other the entire way and both their eyes are fueled with fire. Everyone in the arena can feel the tension that the two are emitting and the arena shakes on its foundation as the crowd roars. The two fighters arrive at the gladiator pit. This gladiator pit is slightly different. The floor is still made up out of sand, but around it there are twenty steel poles with chain mesh between them to contain the two fighters. Yvonne and Charlize both smile after seeing their playground and step together inside the pit.

 

“I am going to destroy you, you Australian bitch!” Charlize taunts her rival.

 

“Give it your best shot grandma!” Yvonne responds with a taunt of her own.

 

The two want to engage already and the bell quickly rings. The two rush towards each other and the fight begins with an explosion of violence. Yvonne hits Charlize in the face with a haymaker and she receives one in return at the same time. Yvonne follows up with a combination of fists against Charlize’s body. While she is bashing away at Charlize’s body, her rival sends a flurry of fists against her chest.

 

Neither of them worry about defending themselves and are only interested in making the other hurt more. Yvonne begins to add some powerful knees into the mix and lands a few straight into Charlize’s guts. The South African beauty groans a few times when Yvonne hits her with her knees, but she quickly copies Yvonne. She launches several knees of her own into Yvonne’s abdomen and is rewarded with grunts from her rival.

 

The two keep bashing away at each other’s body and they seem to be ignoring their rivals faces on purpose. It seems they are trying to see who has to give up first. Yvonne sends a combo of hooks against Charlize’s breasts and they almost pop out of her bra. Charlize yelps in pain as Yvonne tortures her bosom.

 

“You fucking dirty bitch!” Charlize yells when taking another hook from below against her breasts.

 

“Two can play this game!!!” Charlize sends her right fist straight between Yvonne’s boobs and the Australian beauty screams out in pain.

 

Charlize rapidly sends several more fists at Yvonne’s rack and draws out more groans of pain from her rival. Charlize lands a couple of body shots next, while taking a few herself. Their bodies are showing significant signs of bruising and their fists continue to hammer away at each other.

 

“Here take this!” Yvonne screams while driving her fist into Charlize’s stomach.

 

Charlize bends over slightly and Yvonne drives her knee up knocking it knocking it against Charlize’s breasts. Yvonne slams her right fist into Charlize’s torso when it straightens out from her knee.

 

“That’s it Yvonne!! She is almost done!!!” Margot Robbie yells from behind the chain mesh.

 

“Come on Charlize… show this Aussie what you are made of!!!” Blake Lively encourages her friend from Charlize’s corner.

 

They deliver several more punches and knees to each other’s body, before they both step back at the same time. Their bodies are covered in sweat and both are panting. Their hair sticking to their faces and both wipe away the strands of hair from their eyes.

 

“Ready to give up you Aussie slut?!” Charlize confidently taunts her rival.

 

“I am just getting started you stuck up bitch!” Yvonne yells back at Charlize.

 

Yvonne charges Charlize head on and slams her shoulders into her opponent. She forces Charlize back and they near one of the steel poles. Just before Charlize hits the pole with her back, she spins around Yvonne and the blonde Australian slams into it with her head. Yvonne is dazed from the collision and Charlize takes charge of the fight.

 

Charlize slams her fist into Yvonne’s back and forces her rival to straighten herself. Charlize spins Yvonne around and starts hammering her fists into the sides of Yvonne’s body. The Australian’s body rocks from side to side and takes a serious beating from the South African. Charlize can see Yvonne returning to reality and delivers a devastating jab at her chin. The back of Yvonne’s head slams into the steel pole behind her and she is almost knocked out. Yvonne collapses forward and her arms are draping over Charlize’s back.

 

Yvonne is breathing heavy and Charlize is bashing away at her stomach. Delivering painful blow after painful blow. Charlize pushes her back and Yvonne’s back is forced against the chain mesh this time. Yvonne puts up her arms in an attempt to block Charlize’s incoming punch. The fist stops partly on her arms, but shoots passed her defense and into her cheek.

 

“What’s the matter Yvonne? Can’t keep up with a grandma?!” Charlize delivers another blow at Yvonne’s head and rocks her rival’s head to the side.

 

Yvonne is moaning and groaning and is only able to defend herself from Charlize’s punches. Charlize sends a few more hooks at Yvonne’s head and most of them explode on Yvonne’s arms. Charlize can feel her arms getting heavy from her relentless assault and changes her tactic.

 

Charlize grabs the back of Yvonne’s head and forces her head down. Charlize takes a step back and fires her knee up. Yvonne sees it coming in the nick of time and stops it with both her hands. Yvonne not only stops it with her hands, but also grabs hold of it. She wraps her right arm under Charlize’s knee and not has possession of it.

 

With a mighty roar Yvonne rises up and lifts Charlize from the sand. Charlize almost topples over Yvonne’s back and has to use her hands to maintain her balance. Although she manages that, she can’t prevent Yvonne from slamming her down into the sand. Charlize crashes in the sand with a loud cry. Yvonne is still standing and kicks some sand into Charlize’s face. Charlize is briefly blinded by the sand and doesn’t see Yvonne’s foot incoming. Yvonne’s foot whacks into the side of her head and rattles her skull.

 

Yvonne drops to her knees and begins to pound Charlize’s face. The South African is screaming and desperately tries to protect her face from serious harm.

 

“You like that bitch?!” Yvonne yells while hammering away at Charlize’s face.

“Did you really think I would go down that easily?!” Another fist from Yvonne detonates on Charlize’s arm.

 

Yvonne did not mount Charlize and that was a mistake. Charlize flips her legs up and her left foot crashes in the back of Yvonne’s neck. Yvonne’s head slams down on Charlize’s head and the two roll away in pain. The two fighters are grunting and rubbing their foreheads.

 

“Agh… you bitch!” Yvonne screams while massaging her aching head.

 

“Time to end this!” Charlize yells while getting back to her feet.

 

“Yes time to put you down for good!” Yvonne is standing as well.

 

They both look terrible with blood everywhere across their faces and bodies. The fight is pushing them both to their limits and their sweaty bodies show it.   

 

The two walk back to the center of the ring and prepares themselves for the upcoming storm. Charlize is the first to make a move and kicks her leg against Yvonne’s body. The Aussie lets out a groan and sends one back to Charlize. Her leg slamming into the side of Charlize’s body and it makes Charlize hop to the side.

 

“Is that the best you got?!” Charlize taunts even though Yvonne’s kick really hurt.

 

Charlize wishes at that moment she hadn’t said that. A high kick from Yvonne bangs against the side of her head and sends her towards the edge of the ring.

 

“How’s that?!” Yvonne responds after Charlize took her kick.

 

Yvonne follows Charlize and kicks her rival on top of her thigh. Charlize almost goes through her knee, but manages to remain standing. Yvonne launches another kick, but this time Charlize blocks it. She counters with a low kick against Yvonne’s thigh. Another low kick quickly follows against the Aussie’s other thigh.

 

The two exchanged bone shattering kicks and their faces showed in how much pain and agony they truly were. Neither of them wanted to give in to the pain and each kick they delivered had less force behind it. However their bodies were so bruised that even the touch of a feather would feel like a bolder dropping on them.

 

“You should see yourself Charlize, you look fucking horrible!” Yvonne taunts while they both take a break to regain some strength.

 

“Look who’s talking bitch! You look fucking disgusting!” Charlize counters with a sneer of her own.

 

After having caught their breaths, the two fighters continue their struggle. They charge each other and this time go all out catty style. Charlize grabs Yvonne’s hair with her left hand, while digging the nails of her right fingers into Yvonne’s shoulder. Yvonne has her nails from both hands sunken into the flesh of Charlize’s breasts.  The two claw away at each other and blood starts dripping from the scratch marks.

 

“Fucking bitch let go of my boobs!!!” Charlize yells while Yvonne draws blood from them.

 

Charlize quickly returns the favor to Yvonne and digs her nails into Yvonne’s breasts. The two yell and scream while digging their nails deeper into each other’s bosom. Tears are swelling in both their eyes as they push each other to the edge of the pit. They both release each other’s breasts, since neither of them can withstand the searing pain.

 

Charlize returns to grabbing Yvonne’s hair and this time with both hands. Yvonne does the time and they crash into the chain mesh. They are banging each other’s head against it, while trying to tear out each other’s hair.

 

They roll across the mesh and bang into a few steel poles. Yvonne has managed to get Charlize’s back and is pushing her face into the chain mesh. Charlize is screaming as her face gets grinded into the mesh. Blood from her wounds is covering the mesh. Yvonne drags her face across the mesh until they reach one of the steel poles.

 

“Taste steel bitch!!!” Yvonne yells while slamming Charlize’s face against the steel pole.

 

Charlize is left dazed from the impact and her head gets pulled back. Yvonne slams her face over and over again against the steel pole. After the fourth face bash Charlize went knock out, but Yvonne bashes her face several more times against the steel pole.

 

“Take that… and that… and that you dumb cunt!” Yvonne slams Charlize’s face against the steel pole.

 

Yvonne is holding Charlize up at this point and she notices the dead drop weight in her arms. Yvonne releases Charlize who collapses into the sand. Yvonne places her foot on Charlize’s back and strikes a victory pose.

 

“Down goes Charlize Theron!!!” Yvonne roars loudly while standing on her conquered foe.

 

Winner by KO Face Bashing Yvonne Strahovski.

 


End file.
